A ReRAM (Resistance Random Access Memory) is an example of semiconductor memory devices attracting attention as post-NAND flash memories (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2008-276904 and 2008-276905). NAND flash memories are widely spreading semiconductor memory devices recently incorporated into memory cards such as an SD card (registered trademark).